Eternity Of Love
by animelover2569
Summary: What happens when Cyclonis wants Piper. Will Aerrow be able to protect her. It is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity Of Love**

**Main Couple- Piper/Aerrow**

**In this story the characters are older than in the cartoon **

**Aerrow-18**

**Piper-17**

**Finn-18**

**Junko-18**

**Stork-19**

**Starling-22**

**Cyclonis-17**

**Dark Ace-20**

**1. They never went to the Far Side.**

**2. Dark Ace is alive and never exploded.**

**3. Piper has long straight hair that goes down just above her waist.**

**4. The condor never blew up.**

* * *

There in the middle of the wide and dark room which was now and again lit with sparks of flashes from the dreadful lightning, stood a tall weird but magnificent machine. Cyclonis stood there at the unusual machine in her usual long black cloak with her hood covering half of her eyes. Each elmusion of light coming from the lightning revealed the rage in her eyes as her slender fingertips randomly pressed aginst the smooth metal buttons as she went deep into thought about the Storms Hawks and two certain members which were Aerrow and Piper. She thought about her past wonderful plans to defeat the Storm Hawks but each time they manage to get through her grasp, she never did like failures. How she tried to get Piper to join Cyclonia at her side and rule the whole Atmos. But now Piper will get in her way since she has now learnt perfect attunement with that annoying skynight Aerrow which is something that she was not capable of which made her more furious.I have to make Piper join Me she thought to herself as she went to call for her most trusted talon the evil Dark Ace. He walked up to her his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"You sent for me Master" he spoke at a reverence to her as he bent a little.

"Yes Dark Ace we must have Piper in our grasp and make her join Cyclonia otherwise she and her binding powers will get in my way" she spoke with venom at the thought of piper and her powers. "I want you and a team of your strongest talons to go and keep an eye on our little friends especially Piper and Aerrow" she continued.

"Yes Master Cyclonis" Ace said with a bow as he walked through the tall metal double doors but before closing them she gave him one final warning.

"Do not fail me Dark Ace" she said toneless as he turned around to see her eyes full of evil.

* * *

The Condor was near Terra Gale. The weather was very good and was sunny without a cloud in sight. It was very peacful well until-

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK" Stork yelled his eyes glued to the clear sky ahead as his eye nervously twitched.

"What are you talking about Stork there is nothing out there" Piper said confused as she stood at the table with her maps and charts. Radar chirped in agreement as he looked around in confusion next to Finn.

"Stork buddy are you feeling ok" Aerrow asked in a worried tone as he finished spanning out the window finding nothing as he went to stand by Piper.

"Yh Stork you sure you don't need a break" Finn started as he went up to Stork and put a hand on his tense shoulder. "I mean you are start- Finn's words were cut short when a huge explosion hit the left side of the Condor making a tremendous impact.

The impact made the Storm hawks fall. Finn screamed like a girl as he hit face first into the window as he slid down it making contact with the floor afterwards. While the other Storm Hawks were thrown onto the floor well every except stork who didn't move an inch and kept his balance. I mean how does he do that.

"I guess we are under attack then" Piper explained as she searched the sky for the enemy anticipation in her orange eyes.

"Stork who is it" Aerrow shouted towards stork who was trembling at the controls from fear and anger.

"Cyclonians" Stork screamed as his eyes twitched even more than before, "and they have scratched my ship!" he pushed the contols down in anger making the Condor lurch at 90 degrees.

Piper cried out in pain as her body made an impact into the wall as she tried to catch her breath.

"Piper are you okay" Aerrow shouted as he stumbled trying to get to her.

Radar squealed in surprise and slight fear while Finn carried on screaming like a girl holding onto one of the metal pillars. Stork pushed the controls to the left quickly as he tried to lose the Cyclonians. Piper froze as the next turn of the controls snapped the metal bar that was holding one of the glass lights above her making it plummet towards her body.

"PIPER" Aerrow screamed as he regained his balanced and ran towards her.

Piper closed her eyes. This is it she thought as she waited for the pain to take over her. But it never came. She opened one of her eyes as she heard a slight groan above and saw Aerrow above her. He had shielded Piper in time and the glass light had slightly hit him in the back.

"Aerrow! are you Ok?" Piper exclaimed as she look up at his face

"Yh i'm fine, i've had worse" he smiled lightly down at her before turning trying to get up.

Piper quickly jumped to he feet and helped Aerrow get up while Junko went a cleaned up the mess of the broken light

"How we doing Stork" The red haired Sky Knight asked his carrier pilot.

"The Cyclonians don't seem to be following us anymore" Stork said his eye twitching as he finished nervously looking out of the big glass windows.

"Thankgod for that" Finn stated finally letting go of the metal pillar leeting out a big sigh. "Aerrow are you ok buddy you took a nasty hit" Finn asked worried after finally calming himself down

"Yh i'm fine it didn't hurt that much" Aerrow stated

"Come Aerrow I will bandage it for you" Piper said grabbing him softly and leading him to her room

* * *

Soon Aerrow and Piper were in her room. Piper went into her cupboard and got a first aid kit out while Aerrow went and sat on her bed. Piper went and sat next to him as Aerrow lifter his top off slowly. Piper winced at his wound it looked painfull and she blamed herself for it, if only she had move out of the way instead of freezing like that. Piper went to put the cloth on his wound slowly and started dabbing it lightly onto the wound. Aerrow winced and was glad that he was facing away from Piper as he hated for her to think he was in pain, to think that he was weak. Piper finished cleaning the wound and wrapped the bandage around his body.

"Why did you do something so foolish Aerrow you should have just let the light hit me" she told him

"Piper what do you mean? I could never let anything hurt you" Aerrow exclaimed

"Well you should have and now you are hurt, I mean come on what if it was worse you are the leader, a skynight people need you, you can't go around getting hurt for someone like me" Piper shouted

Aerrow stared wide eyed at her " Piper I don't care about that, yeah people depend on me but that doesn't mean that I can't protect the person that I really care about" Aerrow shouted at her

Piper stared at Aerrow shocked did she really just hear that right "what do you mean someone you really care about?"

Aerrow stood there rubbing the back off his head in embaressment. He fighted many things without fear what so ever and here he was struggling just to tell Piper how much he cared about her. How much he loved her.

"Piper I - " Aerrow was about to finish is sentence when the condor trembled again and stork screamed over the intercom

"Cyclonians are attacking again" Stork screeched his voice going high pitched

Piper and Aerrow looked at each other before breaking eye contact and running out of the room.

* * *

"How are they attacking us again" asked Junko surprised as normally Cyclonions would just give up for the day

"I don't know but it is strange as Dark Ace isn't with them either" Piper replied

"Right Junko, Finn your with me we are going to go outside and hold them off" Aerrow stated giving orders while Junko and Finn nodded their heads as the command. "Piper you try and navigate us to a safer area" he told her.

"Ok i'm on it" she said as both of them stared at each other before Aerrow reluctantly looked away and left for the skimmers along with Finn, Junko and Radar.

"We can't shake them off us more just keep coming" Finn shouted dodging a green blast from a cyclonian

"We have to keep trying Aerrow shouted back as he shot at a cyclonian"

"Piper we are running out of power we need more cyrstals" Stork shouted at her as he tried to navigate the condor through the explosions

"Ok I will go get some" Piper said before running down the hall to the supply room.

Piper was about to grab some cyrstals when she stopped by a voice. She looked up with dread as she stared into red eyes

"Hello Piper" Dark Ace laughed

"Dark-Ace" she hissed now she knew why he wasn't with the cyclonians outside

Piper when to grab her staff however was stopped when Dark Ace shot a blast that hit her shoulder making her yelp and hit the floor

"I don't think so Piper, I don't have anytime to fight with you" Dark Ace stated as he went and tied Piper's hands behind her back.

"Let me go Dark Ace!" Piper screamed as she kicked at him making his balde fall and hit the groung somewhere

"To keep you from alerting the other storm hawks and that annoying Aerrow I am going to have to shut you up" he stated as he tide a piece of cloth aroung her mouth before putting her over his shoulder and walking towards his skimmer.

Piper tried to get out of his grasp but was failing miserably and give up once she heard the engine of his skimmer start, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of his clutched no matter how hard she tried to.

* * *

"Well that was weird they just left all of a sudden" Finn said as he sat down

"Yh I mean they did sort have the upper hand" Junko stated

"Wheres Piper Stork?" Aerrow asked him

"I don't know we are running out of power and I asked her to get crystals she should have been back by now she went ages ago" Stork told Aerrow

Fear went through Aerrow's body as he sprinted to the supply room. He got there to find no Piper. He looked around his eyes wide with shock at the mess but he then replaced that expression with an angry one when he saw a blade. It was Dar Ace's. He clutched at it in anger before going back to the other storm hawks.

"What you do you mean Piper has been taken" Finn asked surprised

"Dark Ace took her and I don't know why but I am going to get her" Aerrow told the others as he went to get ready to leave

"Okay when do we leave" the others asked

"You don't I will keep you posted but I am the only one going as it will be easy to get past with only one of us" Aerrow told he didn't want to risk losing Piper, he already did once and he wasn't going to let it happen again

"Are you sure" Stork asked Aerrow

"Yh I am sure Stork" Aerrow said before going to get is stuff ready.

* * *

"It's getting dark we are going to set up camp here and carry onto cyclonia tomorrow" Dark Ace said issueing his orders

Dark Ace went and lifted Piper off his skimmer and went to put her on the floor up against a tree. He went and tied a rope around her and the tree making sure she couldn't escape. Piper tried to kick him but he dodge it and just laughed walking away to help set up the camp.

* * *

It was now pitch black and the only light was coming from a fire. The wound in Piper's shoulder was really starting to hurt her as she tried to get in a more comfortable position. She thought of how the Storm Hawks reacted to find out that she was missing. How Aerrow reacted. She love him and hope that he wouldn't come after her. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Right we will all be taking in turns to watch her, I don't trust that Storm Hawk she is smarter than she looks" He told them "You will take the first watch" he told one of the men and with that went off to get some rest.

Piper dared not to go to sleep. She refused she did not trust them enough. All of a sudden she jumped when something touched her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Aerrow and she relaxed abit. He walked slowly behind the man who standing guard and knocked him out cold before he qucikly came back to Piper. He cut the rope that was tied around Piper and the tree as was about to cut the others when he was interupted.

"Hello Aerrow I knew you would come for her" Dark Ace laughed

"Dark Ace what do you want from Piper" Aerrow hissed at him still holding Piper tightly

"It's not what I want with Piper it's more like what Master Cyclonis wants with her" Dark Ace stated

"What do you mean what Cyclonis wants with Piper?" Aerrow asked still venom in his tone

"Well you see Piper has become very powerful she would make an excellent Cyclonian" Dark Ace

"Over my dead body I am not letting you or anyone take Piper away" Aerrow shouted at him

Piper hugged onto Aerrow close her eyes wide open with what Aerrow just said.

"Well if thats what you want then so be it" Dark Ace went a grabbed the mans blade from the floor and activated it.

Piper stay here Aerrow said putting her against the tree out of the way and then went to activate his own blades.

"How touching I think I now know why you both achieved perfect attunement, it's because you both love each other how pathertic" Dark Ace stated

"And so what if I love Piper" Aerrow told him

Piper's heart skipped a beat at his words. He loves me too. Soon enough blue clashed with red and the clanging of metal echoed through the night. Piper watched helplessly this was all her fault she thought if only I had time to react. Piper looked around and found a blade. She run up to it and cut her arms free first and quickly took off the cloth from her mouth.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE" she shouted as Aerrown body became highlighted with blue. He went and knocked him down and ran over to Piper.

"After them!" Dark Ace shouted trying to get up.

Aerrow and Piper printed through the forest until they came to Aerrow's Skimmer. They both jumped on it and Aerrow quickly turned on the engine and sped through the forest before finally flying throught the air. Piper looked confused behind her.

"Aerrow how come they aren't following us" Piper asked him

"Lets just say I took care of their skimmers first" he said laughing. "We are going to have to land somewhere we are running out of fuel" Aerrow said in the next breath looking around for somewhere to land

"Theres a cave below Aerrow that we can shelter in for now" Piper replied

"Ok" Aerrow said before flying down and into the cave.

* * *

The cave was very deep and a perfect place to hide while they waited for the condor to show up

"The condor won't be arriving till tomorrow" Aerrow told Piper as he walked up to her.

"Aerrow you fool I told you before not to do foolish things you are a-" Piper was about to finsih her sentence when she was interupted when Aerrow grabbed her, bringing her into a hug

"A skynight I know but what is the good of being a skynight if I can't even protect the woman I love" he said looking into her beautiful eyes

Piper started to cry she wanted to hear him say that for so long and now he was saying it.

"I am your skynight Piper" Aerrow told her while he held the side of her face

"I love you too" Aerrow she said looking up at him smiling and with that he brought her into a kiss.

The kiss started off sofly as he tenderly touched her lips for the first time. He soon slid his tongue across her lips asking for entrance which she gadly accepted. He was exploring her mouth as all of a sudden Piper pulled away from him

"Ouch" she stated clutching at her shoulder wincing

"Piper what's wrong" Aerrow asked full of worry

Piper pulled her hand away from her shoulder and revealed it to Aerrow. It has blood on it. It was from the wound that Dark Ace inflicted on her.

"Piper your injured" Aerrow said shocked as he looked at her

* * *

I hope you like the story so far. I will update soon. x


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to update but I have been really busy. First exams then my computer decides to die on me so it took a while to fix.

* * *

Aerrow quickly came back to his senses from being shocked that Piper was injured. He carefully picked her up bridal style making sure he didn't hurt her shoulder even more. He gently put on the floor her back up against the smooth cave wall. Piper all this time couldn't help but blush at Aerrow's actions. Aerrow quickly ran to his scooter to get his bag.

"Aerrow what are you doing?" Piper asked him curiously to know what he was up to as she clutched her now aching shoulder

"Don't worry you will soon find out" he replied winking as he pulled out a dark purple crystal

Piper laughed at seeing the crystal " normally your not this prepared, i have to beg you and Finn to follow through plans and here you are even carrying a healing crystal"

" I know that me and Finn need to follow through plans more but when it comes to you and your safety ofcourse I am going to come prepared after all you mean alot to me Piper" he said this very fast as he tried to hide his face

Piper stared at him shocked but smiled a little when she saw a tint of pink in his cheeks. Aerrow put the crystal up against her shoulder and as he did this a bright purple glow started to surrounded the cut on her shoulder. Piper was shocked at this.

"How are you able to use that crystal only people with training can use this crystal?" Piper asked confused as she stared wide eyed at him

Aerrow laughed "Piper aren't you forgeting something we did achieve perfect attunement so ofcourse I am going to be able to do this" he smiled at her lovingly

"Ofcourse I forgot all about that silly me" Piper giggled but stopped seeing Aerrow's serious expression

"Piper how did you get this wound" he asked looking up at Piper from her shoulder

Piper sighed at him. I guess I better tell him otherwise he won't leave it Piper thought as she stared into his eyes

"I got this wound on the Storm Hawks ship, when you were all fighting the cyclonians outside Dark Ace came after me. I went to grab my staff to fight him off but he cut me with one of his blades before I could reach it" Piper looked at Aerrow to see his reaction.

Aerrow's face went from shock to anger in a matter of seconds

"Dark Ace hurt you I should have beaten him to a pulp. No on seconds thoughts I should of killed him" as Aerrow spoke his free hand balled up into a fist and he closed his eyes tight.

Piper watched him knowing that he would blame himself for her getting hurt. That was so much like Aerrow.

"I should have protected you more Piper I should have realised that during that battle it was weird for Dark Ace's men to be there and not him, I should of-"

Aerrow was going to carry on however Piper silenced him by bringing him into a kiss. Lucky enough Piper's shoulder was healed as in the process of Piper kissing him he dropped the crystal.

"You Idiot Aerrow" Piper laughed as she wrapped her arms around Aerrow's neck as she looked into his eyes lovingly. Her shoulder healed and the pain long gone.

Aerrow just looked at her shocked.

"It wasn't your fault, ofcourse you weren't going to know that Dark Ace was after me and that he was going to kidnap me. Aerrow do you realise that you always protect me. I mean earlier today you saved me from the light falling on top off me and got injured in the process and as soon as you found out that I was missing you came after me to save me. It also wasn't your fault that I got wounded it was mine for not protecting myself quick enough" Piper smiled at Aerrow as she said this while he had a shocked expression on his face the whole time.

"I know that Piper but I can't help but be mad at myself for letting you get hurt afterall you are the woman I love. I want to make sure you are protected at all times" He replied kissing her ligthly. This time it was Piper's turn to be shocked

"I love you too Aerrow" and with that quickly went in and gave a passionate kiss to Aerrow who fell backwards holding her as they both laughed in between the kiss.

* * *

Soon the inside of the cave started to get dark. Aerrow went in is bag and got a red crystal that was in a shape of a flame and threw it at Piper smiling. Piper knew immediatley what to do with it. Piper put it on top of the wood and closed her eyes concentrating and as she did this fire started to grasp around the wood, making the cave light up more. Aerrow went and sat next to Piper handing her a blanket.

"thanks" she smiled lightly at him and then turned to stare at the fire in front of her

"whats wrong Piper?" Aerrow asked slightly worried at her expression, she looked troubled

"Aerrow what do you think Cyclonis wants from me?" Piper asked as she turned her head to look at Aerrow

"I think she wants you to join her afterall you have become more powerful" he replied

"but she knows that I would never join her so why go through all that, why does she bother to waste her time on trying to convince me to join her when I will never" Piper asked getting more confused as she crossed her arms worried to what Cyclonis wants her for.

Aerrow wraps is arms around Piper tightly with blanket around them.

"Piper I will never let Cyclonis have you I will protect you I swear" He promised her as he looked into her eyes

"You always do idiot" she kissed him "Aerrow thankyou" she smiled

"it's okay" he stated rubbing the back of his head in embaressment "you should have seen Finn he was pratically in tears when I said Dark Ace had taken you" Aerrow laughed

"really he was that worried that I was gone" Piper asked shocked while she had a big smile on her face

"Yh ofcourse everyone was so worried about you, when I was searching for you they kept on contacting me every 5 minutes asking if I had found you yet" Aerrow admitted

"I can't beleive it those guys" Piper giggled

"Everyone loves you Piper all of the guys I had to pratically push radar off my leg to stop him from coming with me to look for you, so don't worry Piper you have everyone to protect you from Cyclonic and Dark Ace" Aerrow stated kissing her forehead

"thankyou Aerrow" Piper told him hugging him tightly as small tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Come lets get some rest the guys will be here early in the morning" Aerrow said as he lay down and patted the space next to him so that Piper would sleep next to him.

As she lay down next to him he brought her to his chest and held her lightly to him putting the blanket over them. Piper smiled at this as she felt the warmth and at how kindly Aerrown treated her.

"Goodnight my love" Aerrow whispered

"Goodnight Aerrow, love you" Piper said as she couched into Aerrow closer and soon enough the both of them were deep in their dreams holding each other tightly.

* * *

Aerrow was right as soon as some light started brighten the sky up, the rest of the Storm Hawks arrived.

"Piper I am so glad you are safe" Junko exclaimed as he ran up and brought Piper into a massive hug that pratically took her breath away.

"Than-ks Jun-ko" Piper manged to say

Radar ran up to Piper giving her a small hug smiling his silly grins before going onto Aerrow's shoulder. Even Stork came out from the ship.

"Wow Stork you must have missed me alot for you to leave the ship" Piper giggled shocked

"Ofcourse I had too Piper I had to make sure you weren't under mind control from mind worms or worst!" he shouted his eyebrow twitching "oh and I missed you too" he stated and then we all started laughing

Piper looked over to Finn who seemed to be rubbing his eyes.

"aww Finn are you crying did you miss me that much" Piper joked

"no way!" he shouted turning a little red "I only wanted you to come back qucikly becuase that idiot over there ate all the sandcakes" he stated pointing at Radar and then winking at Piper

Everyone immediately started laughing.

"Don't worry Piper us lot will always be there for you and we will make sure that Dark Ace will never come near you again" Junko said punching his fist through the air

"Yh Piper we will always protect you afterall you are the only girl in our team and we need your sandcakes" Finn laughed

"No mind worms will get you when i'm around Piper" Stork exclaimed his voice getting higher although he was smiling at the same time

Radar agreed by jumping up and down nodding his head

"Totally Piper I won't let anything come near you" Aerrow said as he walked up to her wrapping his arm around her kissing her on the cheek

Piper started crying and everyone went silent and stared at her with shocked faces well that was until they saw her smiling.

"Thanks you guys, I love so much" Piper giggled while rubbing he eyes

"Thats what friends are for" Everyone shouted except Aerrow

"thats what boyfriends are for" Aerrow stated quickly kissing Piper on the lips.

"So you finally admitted your feelings for one another then" Finn said making kissing faces and noises

"I'm so happy for you both" Junko said really excited as he again brought Piper and Aerrow in a bone crushing hug

"It's about time" Stork winked

"thanks" Aerrow quickly mouthed while he was rubbing the back of his head a small tint of pink on his cheeks while Piper just giggled at him

* * *

It was now a couple of hours later and Piper was sitting on her bed meditating with her crystals. All of a sudden she brought out of a peacful place to somewhere dark and barren.

"Well hello Piper" a dark and cold voice came from behind her as it giggled

"Cyclonis!" Piper shouted as she qucikly turned around "what do you want" Piper demanded to know

"Well isn't it obvious Piper I want you to join me ofcourse" she gave a evil smirk

"I will never join you Cyclonis when are you going to get that into your head" Piper screamed throwing he arms into the air

"Oh but you will Piper, you will betray all of your friends and even Aerrow to be by my side" Cyclonis stated walking towards her

"I would never betray my firends I care for them and I love Aerrow and you are evil and cruel" Piper spat through her teeth

"Don't worry Piper you will join me soon enough as the more you use your power the more you will grow to become evil and become just like me" Cyclonis laughed

With a sudden jolt Piper woke breathing heavily. she turned her head slightly and her eyes widened in shock. There in the mirror she looked at herself. However this was not Piper it was the complete opposite of her. The wore the similar black clothes to Cyclonis and she smirked evily as Piper was frozen with fear as she stared at what was to come

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will update much sooner this time x.


End file.
